A New Fear
by Clumsy Clicker
Summary: I'm sure you can all guess what this is about right... No? Well then, you'll just have to read and find out! Rating may go up to T if I continue. For now it's a Danny and Vlad one-shot with mentions of Dark Dan. Lots of angst, tears and snuggles!
1. A New Fear

**As usual, random one-shot is random. Just roll with it ok? There's no point or plot so… Where was I going with this again? Wow I need sleep…**

**Danny finds himself stuck in a locked room with Vlad. Not at all like "Too Close for Comfort". Lots more angst.**

**Just read, ok. Enjoy~!**

**A New Fear**

Being in a room with someone you don't like is awkward. You just stand there trying not to make eye-contact while the silence between you and that person slowly puts you on edge and drives you insane.

However, being in a room with your arch-enemy who wants to kill your dad, marry your mom and make you their evil apprentice/son is even MORE awkward. Not to mention, _dangerous_…

And naturally, being Danny, he found himself in that very situation.

"Well you've got me trapped in here with you and I can't go ghost." Danny stated crossing his arms over his chest tightly. "So what do you want?"

Plasmius arched one black eyebrow at the question as he floated a few inches off the ground. "For starters, I'd like you to turn around and face me." The vampiric ghost said evenly. "You've been refusing to look at me ever since I came here Daniel. I think I deserve to know why."

"You don't deserve anything from me!" Danny snapped, still keeping his back to the other halfa. "You shouldn't have come to my house in the first place!"

"Your father invited me over." Plasmius' voice was hard though the ghost boy couldn't tell if it was out of distain or anger.

"Yeah, and you only agreed so you could 'catch up with your old college pal,' right?" Danny spat.

Plasmius was silent for a moment, taking in the boy's response. "Regardless, that still doesn't explain why you've been ignoring me all day. Not speaking to me is one thing, but refusing to even give me eye contact…" the older halfa's voice trialed off as rage and hurt mingled together in his chest. "That's being a tad rude little badger."

"Well sorry if I forgot my manners, _Uncle Vlad_." Danny sneered the words in a way that almost made the older ghost wince. "But I didn't realize I was suppose to be polite to fruitloops."

"That does it." Plasmius growled setting his feet firmly on the ground. He began walking towards the boy saying, "You're going to give me a valid reason Daniel or so help me I'll," The more experienced halfa stopped when he realized how tense the boy had become. But he hadn't even touched the younger. He hadn't even gotten that close to him.

And yet Plasmius could still hear Danny's heart beating frantically, his body scared stiff. The boy was scared now and yet he still wouldn't turn around to face the older hybrid! Not even to defend himself from a possible attack!

The thought made Vlad's blood boil. Sure, the teen had made no attempt to hide his distain for the man in the past. But never like this. Never had the boy found the ghost so revolting, so unsightly as to look away from him to this extent.

Danny had been ignoring him like this all day. Even though he had tried teasing the boy, not in any cruel or provoking way, just light teasing. Danny would barely respond, always looking somewhere else in the room as if he were distracted.

It bothered Vlad.

So he tried something slightly more vindictive. He began insulting Danny's father. Jack didn't realize of course although this did provoke glares from both female Fentons. Danny simply kept his head turned away as if ignoring it would make it go away.

It annoyed Vlad.

So he resorted to more drastic measures. His usual subtle and charming attempts at flirting with Maddie became more forward and bold. Jack of course failed to notice this although Jasmine's glares at him turned to daggers as well as did Maddie's. Once again Danny did nothing.

Vlad had been so sure that the boy would step up to defend his mother from such come-ons, seeing as his father was too stupid to notice, for the boy to say something insulting or at least pull him aside and tell him to stay away from his mother.

But Danny only turned his back to Vlad altogether.

**That** angered Vlad.

Vlad couldn't stand it. To be hated so much, and from Daniel… The pain was almost as intense as the fury that came with it.

"Daniel," Plasmius said through clenched teeth, fury seeping through every pore of his being although Danny couldn't see it. "Look, At, Me." The vampiric ghost ordered slowly as if speaking to a misbehaving child.

Danny only lowered his head to the floor, fingers digging into his palms. "I can't." He replied softly.

Plasmius' eyes widened, anger fading for a moment. "Why not?"

Danny didn't answer.

The anger came back. "I asked you a question young man." Plasmius said lowly, dangerously.

"I don't have to answer you." Danny said softly, almost afraid he might be heard. "I don't have to do anything you say."

Plasmius snorted lightly at this. "Of course you don't. It's not as if I'm your father after all. I'm sure you listen to everything that moronic oaf tells you though, hmmm?" The comment was rather petty but Vlad couldn't see it, already blinded by his own bitterness on the matter.

"Shut up!" Danny snapped, suddenly forgetting himself and whipping around to face the older halfa. "Don't talk about my-" Danny's words died almost instantly as he locked gazes with the ghost. Face quickly paling Danny spun back around wishing he hadn't been so stupid.

That face. It had been haunting his dreams for days now. That long, sharp featured face. Those glowing blood red eyes, that ghostly blue skin with pointed ears and hair to match. Those long sharp, pearl white fangs, that smile, that **smirk**, it all threatened to drive him crazy!

Everything about his appearance reflected everything _he_ didn't want to be.

The dripping crimson eyes, the eerie icy complexion, the hungry fanged smirk, it all reminded Danny of… _HIM_.

Vlad stood there in shock for a few moments. He couldn't believe it. He had never seen the blood drain from anyone's face so suddenly. To watch Daniel's light blue eyes light up in horror like that as his face turned white as a sheet and all because…

All because he had looked at him.

The thought tore at Vlad's heart more than anything else ever could.

Had he really become such a monster in the boy's eyes?

No. No, no, no, no, no. This couldn't happen. It just couldn't! He hadn't even done anything to the boy as of late! Danny couldn't just make up his mind on a whim and decide he was horrified at the man! That the very sight of the older hybrid filled him with disgust and dread!

**NO.** Vlad wouldn't let him. He wouldn't let this impulsive boy make such a foolish decision, especially not without reason.

Speaking of which…

"I think it's time a got an answer from you Daniel." Plasmius said icily, continuing his steps toward the boy.

"I already told you," Danny replied, his voice sounding anxious in his own ears. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh but I believe you do little badger." Plasmius countered, his rich voice ominous and menacing. "And what's more is that you're going to give me that answer _face to face_." The ghost continued, deep voice holding a type of a threat.

"No! Just stay back! Stay away from me!" Danny shouted in panic as the footsteps got closer still refusing to face the vampiric hybrid.

"No." Plasmius growled lunging forward and grabbing the boy by the shoulders. Closing his eyes tightly Danny shouted and screamed, his voice on the brink of hysteria as he felt Plasmius forcibly turn him around.

Vlad's face remained impassive and hard as he held the ghost boy still in a vice grip.

"GET OFF OF ME! LET GO!" Danny yelled, fists beating on the strong chest in front of him. Although he couldn't see the teen knew the older halfa wasn't phased in the slightly. The larger body inches away from his standing firm as a brick wall.

"Vlad please!" Danny begged, hopelessly trying to pull away. "Just let go of me!"

Plasmius gritted his teeth, eyes glaring furiously at the squirming boy in his grasp. "Not until you tell me why you can't look at me."

Danny tossed his head furiously from side to side.

Growling under his breath Plasmius hooked one powerful arm around the boy's slim waist pinning the smaller form to his chest. Using his free hand he grabbed Danny's chin, tilting the boy's face upward. The teen squeezed his eyes shut all the more.

"Why can't you look at me?" Vlad half demanded, half pleaded chaos raging in both his heart and mind.

Danny stopped struggling though his body remained tense like a cornered animal. Then slowly, ever so slowly he opened his eyes just as tears started flowing down from them. He saw Vlad's face. He saw the hurt and confusion swimming in those scarlet red eyes, the shock evident in his expression.

"B-Because," Danny whispered softly. "You remind me of him too much…"

Feeling more confused and conflicted then before Plasmius released Danny's chin just in time for the boy to drop his head on the man's shoulder, grabbing onto the front of his tunic and crying into the crook of his neck.

To say Vlad was at a loss of what to do would be a HUGE understatement. Carefully, and a bit awkwardly, the ghost wrapped his arms around the boy's shaking shoulders as the teen wept uncontrollably.

Vlad tried to calm the boy down, alternating between petting his hair and soothingly rubbing his back as he offered gentle words like, "It's alright Danny, it's alright. It's going to be ok. Everything's going to be fine." Although it was difficult to say such things when he himself didn't know what was wrong.

And Danny did try telling him too. Only it was muffled by clothes and garbled by all his crying. Vlad did however manage to make out a few of the boy's sobs, hearing words like, "So many nightmares," and "all my fault," along with "they were all dead." And above all, "**monster**." The boy used that word the most. _Monster_.

"I'm sorry Vlad…" Danny sniffled still clutching onto the older halfa as if his life depended on it. "I'm _so_ sorry…"

The billionaire only sighed as black rings appeared at his middle silently changing him back into Masters. "There's no need to apologize. They were dreams my boy, only bad dreams." Vlad assured comfortingly but Danny only shook his head, eyes closed tightly.

"It happened once." Danny whispered so quietly Vlad almost missed it. "It could happen again…" The boy's sobs suddenly returned with a vengeance causing him to cry all over again.

Vlad could only hug the little halfa, rocking back and forth lightly trying to calm him down once more.

It was worse than he thought. These dreams Daniel was having, these _nightmares_ were eating him alive. The poor boy was probably terrified to even fall asleep at night!

He had to do something. But what…?

"Daniel," Vlad whispered gently trying to get the teen's attention. Danny looked up at him through watery eyes tearing collecting on his eyelashes as he tried to rub them away. The sight nearly broke Vlad's once stone heart.

"I think it might be best if you came and stayed with me for a while."

**Wow. So much drama! I don't know why I wanted to write this one-shot. I had been reading a lot of angsty stuff, and I mean A LOT of angsty stuff so I guess I just wanted to write some of my own.**

**This is meant to be a one-shot but if I get some ideas it could become a story. Although that might mean Dark Dan coming into the picture. *shivers***

**We'll see what happens. I hope you enjoyed it! Now review! Or you get no cookie!**


	2. The Decision

**Yes, it has taken me waaaaay too long to update. Forgive me. But I do hope you enjoy this second chapter and will review despite my delay.**

**In other words, I'M SOOO SORRY! But here's more of the story so don't be angry and ENJOY~!**

**Chapter 2: The Decision **

Daniel declined my offer even after he had calmed down but I expected as much. My little badger was not the type to except help so openly, much less from someone he often viewed as an enemy, but that didn't stop me from speaking to both Maddie and Jack and suggesting the idea to the two of them. Jack happily and ignorantly agreed to my proposal instantly, as I knew he would, but Maddie hesitated, as I also knew she would.

I had little choice but to confess what Daniel had confided in me to his parents, telling them about the vivid nightmares which had been plaguing his mind while keeping out the somewhat disturbing details. Jack's eyes widened before his expression became shocked and stupid while Maddie's lovely heart shaped face drained of color turning her pale and alarmed.

It was obvious neither of them had any idea what their son was going through, but then again, they haven't for some time now.

Which is why I have to step in.

I'm the only one who could ever understand or truly help Daniel with what he's going through. And although he may want to deny it I know he realizes this. It's only his stubbornness and pride that keep him from admitting it and coming to me for help but this time I'm not giving him a choice.

If he refuses my help then I'll force him to stay with me until this problem is resolved and in the end, like any other stubborn child, he'll be grateful.

I began explaining to Maddie and Jack that Daniel's dreams were simply from the everyday stresses of school work, peer pressure and home life and that it would do him a lot of good to spend a week or two with me at my castle as a sort of mini vacation. I assured them that Daniel would be perfectly safe in my care and that this much needed break would leave him refreshed and back to his normal self.

None of which was a lie by the way. I fully intended to let no harm come to Danny while he was with me and help him overcome his fear, whatever it may be.

Maddie seemed a bit more open to the idea now but still wanted to talk to her son about the matter before sending him anywhere.

I fully agreed, though I was worried at how Daniel would respond once he found out I had told his parents about the nightmares against his wishes.

And so Maddie called Daniel downstairs and into the kitchen. As soon as the boy stepped foot into the room he froze. Seeing the three of us standing around the kitchen table with solemn faces Daniel turned directly to me and glared venomously something which I, under any other circumstance, would've smirked at. But seeing no response from me Daniel's glare quickly faded and he stepped forward to the table looking as if he were suddenly on trial.

"Danny, sweetie," Maddie spoke gently. "Vlad told us you've been having a lot of bad dreams lately and that they're starting to scare you a little. Is this true?" Her voice was soft and heartbroken and I could tell Daniel was struggling on whether or not to tell her the truth.

But after a long moment his resolve crumbled and he let out a deep sigh. "Well, yeah, I've had a few nightmares, but it's not-"

"Why didn't you tell us Danny?" Jack interrupted quickly, looking even more nervous now that his son had confirmed my words.

"Because I didn't want to worry you guys." Daniel replied automatically but after seeing his parents' sad, disapproving expressions he continued saying, "I mean, it's really no big deal. People get bad dreams all the time right?" He forced a smile.

I shook my head slowly not bothering to mask my worry. "True, people do tend to get nightmares from time to time." At this interjection all three pairs of eyes fell on me. "But getting nightmares _excessively_ simply isn't the norm by boy." Upon addressing him Daniel's eyes narrowed. "There's also the loss of sleep to consider." I added smoothly.

"I haven't been losing sleep!" Daniel snapped defensively, unknowingly helping my case and hurting his own.

"Actually," Maddie said slowly. "I remember getting a note from one of Danny's teachers' just last week saying that he had been falling asleep in class." Her expression changed from concern to disappointment once again as she shook her head. "Oh Danny, I wish you had just come to your father and I as soon as this started happening."

Daniel's eyes fell to the floor, his shoulders slumped in shame. I had just started opening my mouth to ask Maddie not to be too hard on Daniel, something along the lines of him only wanting to deal with the problem himself as most teenagers would, when Jasmine entered the room, a questioning look set on her face.

"Ummm, I just came in here to get some orange juice." Jasmine explained awkwardly as we all stared at her. "Is something going on?"

I had a feeling young Jasmine already knew something was indeed 'going on'. Like her mother she's very intelligent and was probably listening as best she could to our conversation from the other side of the door before she walked in.

Although I do think Jasmine can be noisy at times, sometimes too much for her own good, I don't believe that was the reason for her eavesdropping. No, I believe the girl is simply overprotective of her little brother and that tends to make her hover over him in various and overbearing ways.

"I'm afraid so Jazzy-pants." Jack answered solemnly, using his nickname for Jasmine for whatever reason. Perhaps to reassure her in his own way, I can never be sure with Jack. "Danny here has been having nightmares" he went on. "And we only found out about it now since Vladdy filled us in."

"Nightmares? !" Jasmine gaped at the unexpected news and rushed forward to Daniel putting her face in his. "Why didn't you tell _me_ you were having nightmares? ! I could've helped!" The girl almost sounded as if she was pleading but Daniel only glared at her.

"Because it was none of your business." Danny replied angrily. Jasmine flinched back at the harsh tone but it was probably for the best. Daniel looked like he needed a little space.

My little badger's face softened a bit then as he saw the hurt look on his sister's face. Turning his head away I heard him whisper, "There's nothing you could do to help anyway." Jasmine looked even more wounded at this but Daniel refused to see it.

The room grew eerily quiet for a moment until the ringing of my cell phone shattered the silence. Muttering one of my own pastry related curses I rejected the call without second thought. Whatever or whoever it was could wait.

"Is something wrong Vlad?" Maddie asked me politely. "Do you have to get going?"

I sighed. "Yes, unfortunately I think I should be leaving soon." I replied, checking my watch for extra emphasis. "But I'd like to get an answer from you and Jack first about letting Daniel stay with me."

"WHAT?" Jasmine looked almost as panicked as Daniel did. "Danny's going to stay with Vlad? !"

"Only for a week or two." I answered calmly. "And only if your parents agree of course." I smiled charmingly at both Fentons.

"W-Wait!" Daniel cried. "Don't I have any say in this? !"

"I don't know Vlad." Maddie replied slowly, ignoring her son for the moment. "Would you have to take him tonight?" She asked wearily, obviously not ready to let her little boy go.

Unfortunately for her though I had to do what was best for Daniel at that moment. And so giving my dear Maddie a sincere look I replied, "Well, I could stop by to get him another time," at this Danny let out a sigh of relief. "_However_, it may be some time before I'm able to get back to Amity Park." I continued suggestively. "What with the distance and how heavily scheduled I usually am." I glanced up just in time to see Jack and Maddie's worried faces and saw my chance to strike. "Knowing all this I think it would be in _Daniel's_ best interest to just pack up a few of his belongings and come home with me tonight. Don't you agree?"

My question hung in the air shunning the room into silence once more. Not even Jasmine could find a way to argue with my points.

After a long thoughtful pause Maddie nodded. "You're right. That's probably our best option right now." She said softly. "Jack, what do you think?" Maddie asked the oaf standing beside her and I had to resist the urge to scoff at the idea of Jack actually thinking.

"I think it's a great idea." Jack answered, his idiotic smile returning. "Danny will have a great time at Vladdy's! A little break is just the thing he needs to get back on his feet!"

Maddie gave a small unsure smile at her husband's words feeling a little more comfortable with the idea but still nervous. "Well, I guess that settles it then." She decided.

"WHAT? !" Daniel rushed over to his mother's side with large pleading, and slightly scared, blue eyes. "Mom please! You don't have to do this! They're just dreams! I know they're going to stop soon! I just know it!"

"Oh Danny," Maddie sighed with grief. "I know this is all so sudden but I don't know what else to do. You've already been having these bad dreams for so long and you never told us. We never even knew you were suffering." Maddie's voice started to sound choked as she gently stroked her son's hair but seeing Daniel far from comforted (more worried and guilty than before) she continued. "I'm sorry Danny, but you're leaving with Vlad tonight and you're not coming back until he says you're better, until all these night terrors have stopped, and there's no changing my mind."

With that decision made Daniel turned to his father begging for some loophole out of all this. But Jack only shook his head. "Your mother's right son." Jack said firmly before placing both his enormous fatty hands on Daniel's small shoulders and grinning. "Don't look so glum Danny, you'll be in great hands."

Danny just stood there and blinked, his mouth hanging open slightly in disbelief. Then he pushed Jack's hands off of him.

"I'll go pack my things." Daniel's voice was impassive and hollow, his face likewise as he turned and walked out of the room, head hanging low, choppy bangs covering his eyes.

Part of me wanted to follow him. To put my arm around him and tell him everything really was going to be alright. That I would stay beside him and help him through this tough ordeal.

But of course I couldn't. It wasn't what the boy wanted to hear and therefore would've pushed him farther away.

I remember glancing at Jasmine then before following Maddie and Jack out to the living room. Like her brother, she too looked fearful but every time she opened her mouth no words came out and eventually she joined the three of us looking utterly defeated.

XXXX Line Break XXXX

Waiting for Daniel to be ready was unnerving though he didn't take very long. I suppose what made it so unnerving was that the boy really, _truly,_ seemed scared to come with me. Anger and suspicion would've been fine, that's what I would've expected. But not fear. The every fact that Daniel was so terrified to be with me set me on edge and I didn't know whether to be worried or angry at this sudden change.

But as the seconds ticked away my concern for the boy grew all the more. Did he really believe I was going to hurt him once I had him alone or was he simply scared I would find out some sort of secret he was keeping?

My thoughts were interrupted though as Maddie apologized to me about Daniel's odd behavior saying that he was only nervous about being so far away from home. Jack interjected too saying, "Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into him. Boy looked pale as a ghost."

I rolled my eyes at the unintended pun but luckily no one noticed as Daniel trudged down the stairs at that moment with an old backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I'm ready." He stated with little emotion.

Smiling encouragingly at him I arose from my seat as Jasmine and her parents walked over to say their goodbyes. Jasmine hugged her little brother tightly whispering something I couldn't' make out in his ear. When the two released Daniel nodded but didn't say anything.

It was harder to watch when Maddie hugged him. Leaning down she wrapped her arms around Danny but he made no move to return the embrace and when she tried to kiss his forehead he purposely flinched away, recoiling as if her touch might've burned him.

I could see tears forming in her eyes from her son's cold behavior as she let him go unable to say a goodbye.

Jack then placed one large hand on Daniel's shoulder saying once more that he would have a wonderful time with me to which Daniel only responded with a bored glare and a mumbled word.

With the goodbyes finished Daniel and I walked out to the waiting limo I had ready and opening the door for him I let him get in first.

"That was a bit harsh Daniel." Were the first words out of my mouth once the limo started down the road. "There was no reason to treat your mother that way."

Daniel, who was staring out of his window, glared at the passing houses. "Really? Well how would you feel if _your_ parents sent you away because they didn't know how to deal with you?" He replied bitterly.

Unprepared for such a resentful response I didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." Daniel muttered.

"Don't be so dramatic my boy." I replied, waving off the boy's attitude for the moment. "It's not as if they're sending you off to boarding school."

"Right." Danny replied, sarcastic smile on his lips. "They're just sending me off to my arch-enemy's house for two weeks. No big deal."

I frowned. "I'm not going to do anything to you Daniel." I said honestly. "I only want to help you, is that really so hard to believe?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" Daniel mumbled into his hand as he propped up his head on his elbow. "As much as I'd like to spend the next two to six hours talking to you Plasmius, I'm kinda tired, so if it looks like I've fallen asleep while you're talking, it's because I have." Even as Daniel spoke his eyes started to get heavy and, true to his word, by the time we were leaving Amity Park he was fast asleep.

Not wanting the boy to lean on his hand for the next two hours till we reached the airport I silently moved over to where he sat and leaned him back until he was lying against my chest. I grinned a little at the red mark on his cheek but my smile didn't last as Danny stirred in his sleep, brow furrowing as he curled himself against me and shivered.

I rubbed his shoulders soothingly for a few minutes and he seemed to relax but that did little to keep the dreams at bay as he mumbled fearful words and desperate pleads in his sleep.

All the while I kept whispering soft words and holding him close trying to figure out who or what the monster was he kept referring to and how I could stop it from haunting the tormented boy in my arms.

**Wow, could this chapter have gone any slower? Sorry this chapter wasn't too action packed but things will pick up in the next chapter, I promise. Just had to get things settled with the parents and all that.**

**Poor Danny, he feels like his parents just gave up on him and now he's going to be spending some untold amount of time with Vlad. I wonder how that will go…**

**Please drop a review if you care and if you got any enjoyment from this chapter at all despite its lack of Danny and Vlad interaction. THANK YOU!**


End file.
